


need you now (said i wouldn't call but i lost all control)

by Never_back_down



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Late Night Conversations, Phone Calls, no matter what, stiles and malia will always be there for each other, this ignores season 6b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_back_down/pseuds/Never_back_down
Summary: Who do you call when you feel that your life is falling apart?In Stiles Stilinski's case he calls no other than Malia Tate.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski & Malia Tate, Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	need you now (said i wouldn't call but i lost all control)

_Come on Mal pick up, pick up._

It was a quarter after one and Stiles Stilinski was pacing around his dorm room biting the side of his thumb, his phone pressed in his ear, waiting for his ex girlfriend to pick up the phone at the other side of the country

“ _Hello_ ” The girl answered with sleepily in her voice “Stiles?”

“Hey” Said the boy softly “ I woke you, didn’t I? I’m sorry”.

“It's okay, What's up?” She yawned while looking at the clock on her bedside table “Isn’t like three a.m in Virginia?”

“Yeah it’s just, I really wanted to talk to you” A beat passed “Everything okay over there?” He lamely asked still passing around his small room. She knew right away something was troubling him. 

“Stiles is everything okay with you? I _know_ you wouldn't call this late just to catch up”

“How dare you Malia Tate to question my reasons to talk to one of the most important people in my life?” He could practically hear the eyeroll Malia did on the other end

“Pfff. Sweet talker” Stiles just grinned at the phone “Please tell me whats wrong, I wont be able to fall asleep if you don't tell me” She said in a much tender voice.

“It’s just I-” He took a breath “I- I dont really think I’m FBI material Mal, my grades are going downhill and I feel so lost, I can’t sleep overthinking everything, letting all of you down” The angst taking over his voice and the tears he worked so hard to keep in, fell freely down his cheeks, Malia’s heart broke listening her anchor falling apart. _You have to be strong Malia, for Stiles._ "I feel like a fraud, and everyone here thinks the same"

“Stiles, I need you close your eyes and take a deep breath for me, alright?” She started to breathe exaggeratedly so he could copy it, after a few minutes of going over the motion, Stiles calmed down a little Malia spoke again “we are all so _so_ proud of you, you could never let us down, beacause we know you are fighting for your dream, fulfilling the vision, you were born for this Stiles, you've gone through your dad's files ever since you were able to read, remember when you told me that story? but if you don’t want to be there anymore we will support you ‘till the end of the line, I’ll never judge you, don’t forget that”

“How could I forget” He said with a sad smile, the confidence which malia spoke about him brightened up his mood “Thank you Mal for picking up the phone, I really needed to talk with you”

“Of course Stiles, any time, for whatever you need” they were silence for a minute, a soft smile in both of their lips, until Stiles broke it.

“Mal I want you to know that I’ll always pick up the phone and be there for you" a serious tone took over his voice "whatever you need me for ok? Even if I’m at the other side of the country, scratch that, the other side of the world, don't ever forget that”

Malia definetly wasn’t expecting that, but a warm feeling went through her hearing him say all that, reminding her of all the promises they made to each other way back then.

“Okey” She simply said, with a soft smile gracing her features “Hey Stiles, would you mind staying on the phone with me ‘till i fall asleep?”

“I wouldn’t like anything more.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you guys liked it, and I know it might be a little ooc for stiles not to call scott but he needed to talk with malia.  
> This is mostly because all i ever wanted when the final season aired was to see them talk.  
> Also the song inspiration for this was Need You Now by Lady Antebellum, but I think that was a little obvious lol.


End file.
